circunimafandomcom-20200215-history
Alex McCollins
Alex McCollins (born in 8 APC, missing in 30 APC, aged 22) is a hero of legend in Phoenix City Chronicles. Metagame Information Creator/Player: Regis Welch/Regis Welch Creative Circumstance: Player Character Moral Stance: Hero Overview The first ever character of PXC creator Regis Welch, Alex was somewhat a fantasy reflection of the then-teenage Welch; moody, impulsive, but ultimately noble in spite of his brashness. Like all the player characters of Welch's first game of Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, McCollins is written into the current canon as a hero from a prior generation, and it is strongly hinted that he was later reincarnated in the form of Knuckles McDaniel, with whom he shares many traits. Appearance Alex McCollins was a tall, strapping youth with tanned Caucasian skin, deep blue eyes, and long blond hair tied back in a loose ponytail, suggesting his family may have originally emigrated from Gerdheim. He wore a tight blue sleeveless shirt and pants tucked into brown leather boots and fastened with a brown leather belt, with black leather armbands acting as makeshift gloves and forearm guards. On his back, he carried a silver broadsword, which he claimed was given to him his dying father and blessed by Thor, possibly confirming his region of origin as Gerdheim. Early Life Alex was the son of Gabriel McCollins until the latter's death in 20 APC at the hands of a pack of ghouls that had set up camp just outside his village. An incorrigible prankster and rebel, Alex defied his father's wishes and left his village in an attempt to be some sort of help on the battlefield only to find his father dying and the ghouls having fled. Before passing away, the elder McCollins gave his son his own sword, making him vow to protect his people at any cost. It was a vow that would forever define the young man. Fleeing far from his village, Alex ended up on an unknown island, where a mysterious swordmaster taught him how to wield his tremendous blade. Three years later, a stronger and wiser Alex McCollins returned to Norweist, following the trail of the ghouls that had destroyed his people. Gleaming Hope The trail lead McCollins to the northern logging camp of Pine Grove, where he became embroiled in a daring siege of the fallen temple Gleaming Hope, alongside Scott L'Rocke, Jonathan Light, and Tolon, at the time relatively unknown but, like himself, to become legendary in the wake of the temple's reconsecration and the scattering of the evil cult that had laid it to waste. Later Adventures The fate of Alex McCollins following the Gleaming Hope adventure is something of a mystery. It is known that he, Tolon, and L'Rocke set off for further adventures to the south while Light began his career as ambassador of Phoenix City, the group being reunited one last time during the ambassador's mission to Neki-Seraph in 30 APC. Soon after this, McCollins and Tolon, who had been romantically involved, parted ways, with the former setting off alongside Scott L'Rocke for "lands further south" while Tolon remained in Neki-Seraph. McCollins and L'Rocke never returned from their journey, although it can be presumed they either settled in Southan or were lost at sea. Category:Characters Category:Heroes